1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a discharging control system of a vehicle, a discharging connector, a vehicle, and a discharging control method of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a discharging control system of a vehicle, a discharging connector, a vehicle, and a discharging control method of a vehicle, capable of supplying power to a load device outside the vehicle via power cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-081740 (JP 2010-081740 A) describes a control system capable of detecting a connection state of a charging connector. This control system is provided with a detection circuit that is connected to an internal circuit of a charging connector provided on the charge cable when the charging connector is connected to a vehicle. The connection state of the charging connector is detected based on the potential of a signal output from the detection circuit (JP 2010-081740 A).
Also, standards for a vehicle capable of charging a power storage device mounted in a vehicle from a power supply outside the vehicle are defined in SAE Electric Vehicle Conductive Charge Coupler (United States of America, SAE Standards, SAE International. November, 2001) or the like, for example.
However, when supplying power from the vehicle to a load device outside the vehicle, the vehicle must supply voltage and current to the connected load device according to the load device. However, neither JP 2010-081740 A nor SAE Electric Vehicle Conductive Charge Coupler make any particular mention of a method for transmitting information necessary when supplying power from the vehicle to the load device, to the vehicle.